Roo
by Blahblahblahchocolate
Summary: Roo is a normal 12 year old girl who lives a normal life until one day, her family is murdered, and she is turned into a assassin. Then she's adopted by Natasha and Clint. This is my first fanfiction ever. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_A few weeks ago..._

It was a normal day. Nothing going on, nothing happening. Everything was boring.

_It's weird,_ Roo thought, _that nothing exciting ever happens here. The Avengers save New York every two weeks, but I live only a couple hours away, and no super villains come and do super villain-y things._

As Roo walked from her bus stop, she changed her mind.

_There's always a weird feeling I have everyday, when I'm alone, outside of my house. It's- whatchamacallit? Oh, it's that feeling someone's watching you. Which is something I should be panicking about, right?_

Roo shivered, not from the cold. She lived in a small town, where everyone knew each other, and Roo couldn't think of everyone who would watch her like that. She looked around nervously, and didn't see anyone, which didn't calm her nerves. She ran the rest of the way home.

* * *

Later that night, Hydra Officer Smith received the order he had been waiting for, came.  
The phone rang. Smith answered it.  
_"Get the girl, and kill the rest of her family."_ Said the cold voice on the other end. "And burn the house to the ground."  
"Yes sir." Smith said back.

* * *

Roo woke up from the smell. The smell of something burning. She sat up in bed, shocked.

"Liana?!" She screamed, hurrying to where her sister normally slept. No answer. She started panicking. Flames were going up the wall, and if Roo hadn't been panicking, she would've stayed a second to admire it.  
"Ty?!" She yelled, running to her brother's room. His bed was empty and part of the ceiling fell on it.  
"Mama?! Daddy?!" She shrieked, as she navigated her way past falling, burning stuff, and down the stairs.  
"Roo?" Asked her father. Her whole family was there, Mama, Daddy, Liana, and Ty.  
"Can we go?" Asked her brother, just six years old.  
"Of course sweetie," Said her mom, but they never got outside. Because that's when the shooting began. Bullets zipped through the air, and started hitting there targets.

"Ty!" Roo screamed, as her brother was shot. "Liana! Mama! Daddy!" All her family members were on the burning floor, blood surrounding them. She buried her head in her dad's sweater, tears running down her face. And then a thought crosses her mind. Someone had shot them, and that someone was still there. And if they shot her family, they probably wanted her dead too, or something. But she didn't care. Her whole family was dead. Her home was burning.

Roo heard the door being kicked down. She heard the men shout at each other. She heard them coming closer. Then she heard nothing else.

* * *

"Nick Fury is furious!" Said Tony Stark, as he ran out of Fury's office.  
"Isn't he always?" Asked Clint.  
"Well, yeah, but he's more mad then nomal. I mean, he's snapping and yelling at Natasha and Hill, which is really something, 'cause he could lose is head for that."  
"Plus, he's been giving everyone the evil eye." Said Natasha.  
"Doesn't he always?" Asked Tony.  
"No, he only does that to you." Said Clint, and he and Natasha started laughing.  
"You two are mean." Whined Stark.

* * *

Nick Fury was furious. And talking to Tony-Pain-in-the-Butt-Stark didn't help. A week ago, Chicago had a major power outage, and when the power came back on, three wealthy business men were found dead in an alley. The only thing his investigating team had found was a bunch of empty bullet casings two blocks away on a roof. An autopsy found that all the bullets hit straight in the center if the heart, and Fury couldn't think of anyone who could make those shots but Barton. And Clint had been in a plane with Natasha and Coulson halfway round the world, so it couldn't have been him. And before that, a bunch of major cities around the world suffered power outages, and when the lights came back on, something bad had happened. A bomb went off in Paris, a genius scientist's lab had been robbed of plans to make missiles, and Sydney was the location of a kidnapping of a millionaire, just to name a few.

And then a couple days ago, another power outage happened in Tokyo, and playing a hunch, Fury sent an investigation team out. The team had found more businessmen, but some weren't dead yet, and after questioning, they had revealed that they had dealings with Hydra that had ended badly. They had also said that a, quote, "ninja girl had pulled ninja moves, and snapped some of their necks."

Fury's first thought was, 'So the Black Widow turned on them.' But she had been at a debriefing meeting, with plenty of witnesses.  
Fury didn't like the situation at all.

* * *

"So what are we supposed to do again?" Asked Clint.  
Natasha rolled her eyes. "We're supposed to look out for suspicious behavior. Especially if there's a power outage."  
"Right, but why? We're level 7 clearance, and this job is for lower level bottom-of-the-totem-pole guys."  
"Beats me. Hey, does that guy look suspicious?"  
"He looks like everyone else."  
"Right."  
"You know, I don't like London. It reminds me of JARVIS. Too many British-accented people around."  
"Maybe that's because we're in England?"  
"Maybe."  
As the pair walked slowly on the busy sidewalk, Clint started talking again. "The other thing about London is that everyone walks slower than snails."  
"So does that mean that the girl over there walking a bit too fast is suspicious?"  
"Yeah, But Tasha, maybe the girl's late for a date or something."  
"She's dressed in normal clothes. And they call you Hawkeye."

"Maybe it's a casual date, you know?"

"This is a fancy part town. No arcades around."

"Right."

Natasha laughed, but stopped, and said, "So if she's not rushing for a late date, why's she hurrying? A bunch of girls are window shopping, and it's only 7:00 PM."  
"Should we report?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Roo pushed her way through the crowed, trying to put as much distance from her and the bomb as possible. Right now, she was only a couple meters away.  
_Yay!_ She thought. _I get to be blow up to bits!_  
Roo pulled out her phone, and cursed silently. She only had 8 seconds until Boom.  
_7_  
She started picking up her pace.  
_6  
5_  
She tripped, and landed on the pavement. Ow.  
_4_  
_3  
Uh-oh, this is going to hurt.  
2  
1_  
_My life sucks._  
BOOM!

* * *

Roo groaned, and turned over. Every part of her hurt. Her head felt like someone had used it as a trampoline.

And then she noticed she was in a bed. Not her bed. Roo stiffened. She suddenly remembered the bomb, and not being able to get away in time.

_ Is this what death feels like? Cuz it kinda sucks. _Roo thought_._

She cracked open an eye, and looked around.

_Oh, this is definitely not a Hydra base. _

* * *

"Sir, we found a ton of knives on her, and a couple of guns." Said the agent.

"Do you know who she is?" asked Fury.

"No, but we're working on it."

"What's the girls age?"

"She could be 12 or 13, but that's an estimate. She could either be very tall for her age, or very short."

"So around the Avengers' kids' ages then."

"Yes, around there."

"Dismissed."

"Yes Sir."

When the agent left the room, Fury sat down, and took out a file that catalogued the weapons found on the girl.

_ She's got nice tastes in knives, _Fury thought._ I'm pretty sure Agent Romanoff would be jealous of them._

But as he flipped through the file, Fury was surprised at the number of weapons she was able to hide on herself. Fourteen knives, two guns.

_But what would she do with them? Throw them? She probably wouldn't even scratch the opponent in the first place. _

Yet, Fury couldn't help but pull out the Chicago file, where the businessmen had been shoot from two blocks away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir? What are you doing here?" Asked a doctor as Fury strode into Medical.

"I need to see the girl," He replied, still walking, now towards a room.

"But she hasn't woken up yet..."

"Good."

* * *

Roo sensed that a person was in the room. Carefully, she opened one eye, and found a gun pointing at her.

_This is a nice way to wake up, _she thought.

She looked at the person holding the gun, and was startled to see a African-American guy with an eyepatch. An _eyepatch._ Just like a pirate.

But she didn't show her surprise. If the enemy, (and she guessed that the guy was an enemy because he was holding a gun to her head) knew your emotions, the could get the upper hand. And that could get you killed, and even though Roo didn't really have any reason to live, she figured that staying alive sounded much more better.

She stared at the man, and he stared back. Roo started to sit up, but the man just pointed the gun at her head.

"Don't move." He said threateningly.

Roo just snorted. If the guy was going to kill her, he wouldn't have gone through the whole process of putting her in a place where she thought was a hospital. She continued trying to sit up.

"I will not hesitate to shoot." the eyepatch guy declared.

"I don't care."

"You could die."

"I got nothin' to live for."

"You sure?" he asked. "What about your parents?"

"Dead." She said bluntly.

The man sighed, and lowered the gun a few inches. "You set that bomb off in London." He said. It wasn't a question, more like a declaration.

"I don't know what the heck you're talking 'bout."

"You do."

"Nope. And if I did, why would I tell you?"

"You would tell me because I have a gun pointing at you head."

"Didn't we go over this? I don't care if I die or live."

"You set that bomb off in London, and I'll bet you're responsible for Tokyo, Sydney, Chicago, and Paris."

"What?" Roo asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. We found knives and guns on you, and even though I'm not sure you can even use one, it's enough evidence to think that you were the person responsible for all the power outages and crimes."

"Fine, you got me. And you forgot Moscow. And for your information, I can use those knives and guns very well."

The man stared at her for a moment, before he started talking again. "Good, we got that covered. Next question, do you work for Hydra?" The man asked.

"Maybe."

The man sighed. "Who are you?"

"George Washington."

"I want an answer."

"Fine, my name isn't George Washington, It's I'm Not Telling You Jr."

"I want a real answer."

"I'm in so weird facility, right? So why not use some fancy face scan thingy?"

"We did, but we can't find you."

"Awww, though luck. How 'bout we skip this question, and go onto the next one?"

"How old are you?"

Roo thought for a minute. It wouldn't hurt to tell the man, but she needed some answers too.

"What if we trade an answer for an answer?"

"What are you asking?"

"I'm just saying that I'll tell you how old I am, if you let me see a window."

The man seemed to think for a moment, and said "Fine."

A couple minutes later, Roo was staring out of a window down at New York.

"We're in the air." She said.

The man nodded.

"Oh."

The man looked at her, and asked, "Your age?"

"Twelve." Roo answered, still looking down at New York. A Hydra base was down there, somewhere. If she could just get out...

"You're twelve?" The man's question broke her from her thoughts.

Roo nodded, then frowned, and said, "Oh, wait, maybe I'm 138. I forget.

* * *

The kid was worse than Stark. She refused to answer most of the questions, and the ones she did answer were sarcastic, and fake. The only thing he had got from her was her age, that she could use all her weapons, and the possibility she worked for Hydra.

Fury couldn't believe that the girl was 12, and could use a gun and a knife. His first thought had been that the Red Room was still active and was working with Hydra, but Romanoff had dealt with them a long time ago.

Fury groaned inwardly, and sighed.

_Why does it have to always be SHIELD? _

* * *

Coulson has done many things in his life. He was working in a secret government agency, was the handler to 2 of the Avengers, and he also died-ish (He had the scar to prove it). but he had never interrogated a child before, and it was not something he was going to do again.

"Hi!" The girl had greeted cheerfully. "My name is I'm Not Telling You Jr.! My mom was Senior, but I'm pretty sure the pirate dude told you already."

Coulson had stared at her for a moment, completely surprised. He hadn't expected the kid to act like this. Crying? Sure. Proclaiming innocence? Sure. But saying 'Hi!' and smiling? Coulson could see why Fury had a headache.

"Hello, I'm-"

"A secret agent like James Bond?"

"Kind of, except-"

"Except your code name is double seven-oh?"

"No. I was going to say that my name is Agent Coulson, and I'm American."

"I am too! I think."

"That's nice. I'm just going to ask some questions, ok? And I would prefer if you answer truthfully."

"I'll try, but you probably aren't going to get much."

"You're twelve?"

"And a half a quarter, I think."

"Ok. Who trained you?"

The girl frowned. "A ton of people. But no time, there was..."She shut her eyes, and started breathing heavily, and muttering something in what he thought was Swahili.

"Are you ok?" Coulson asked, curious of why the girl was muttering in Swahili, and talking about no time.

The kid's eyes snapped open, and glared at him. "I'm fine."

He nodded, and asked another question, "Who are you parents?"

"They don't matter in this. They're dead."

"Did they work for the same person you work for?"

The girl blinked a few times, and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, and muttered, "Avengers killed them," over and over in French. Luckily, Coulson knew the language, and understood her, but he was confused. The Avengers killed her parents?

Finally, the girl stopped, and said, "No, my parents didn't work with..._ them._ My father was a teacher, my mother was a librarian."

"Hmm. What was your job in the place you work for?"

"I'm a special agent." She beamed, "I had second to highest clearance!"

Coulson blinked. Who gave a twelve year old second to highest clearance?

"Er, what's your name?"

The child looked at him for a minute, then said quietly, "Kipellm."

* * *

"She said Kipellm, Sir." Said Coulson.

"Kipellm? Who names their kid Kipellm?" Asked Fury.

"Should we search it?" Asked Coulson. Fury nodded.

An hour later, he still couldn't come up with match, and Coulson was about to give up, when Barton walked into his office, plopped down on a chair, and put his boots up on the desk.

"Hi Phil! What are you doing? And it wasn't my fault. Stark did it."

"I know." Actually, he didn't know what Clint was talking about, but he figured that the sooner he agreed, the less work he would have to do.

"Yes! It's Stark's fault!"

Coulson rolled his eyes. "Clint, if you're going to be in my office, you're going to help me find this girl's identity."

"The same girl me and Nat thought was suspicious?"

"It's Nat and I, and yes, that girl. She told us her name is Kipellm, and I can't find her anywhere."

"Are you checking first or last name?"

"First."

"Then start checking last name." Said Clint.

Coulson did, and froze.

Clint noticed, and frowned. "You ok there, Phil?"

"She's dead."

"What?!" He asked, and walked over to see the computer screen.

"'Roo Kipellm, twelve years old, deceased. Cause of death; fire.'" Read Clint. "Well, that's nice."

"She 'died' three weeks ago, and now she appears, and has the skill to use knives and guns?" asked Coulson, to no one.

Clint looked at him. "We gotta tell Fury."


	3. Chapter 3

"Is this a joke?" asked Fury.

"No, it's true. She 'died' three weeks ago, in a fire. Her whole family was killed, but the bodies were never found." Answered Coulson.

"Yet she turns up, with the ability to steal missile plans, set off some bombs, and play a part in a millionaire's kidnaping. I'm pretty sure a kid doesn't learn to do those things when her parents were a teacher and librarian, and there's no way she could have learned in three weeks."

"Then how did she know how to do all that?"

* * *

Roo closed her eyes tightly.

She didn't know why she told her last name to the guy- what was his name? Agent Coopson, or something like that. It was against all her training to let out something as personal as a name to the enemy, and here she is, telling the guy her last name. They probably searched it, and probably knew who she was by now, and that she 'died' three weeks ago.

Also, she had almost let loose the information about the 'No Time Zone', a dimension where there was no time. That was where they trained her. To someone who didn't know about the dimension, it would have looked like a girl had walked through a door, and com out second later, now with the ability to use a whole range of weapons, fight hand-to-hand, do a ton of acrobatic tricks, ect. In other words, a girl would walk through a door, and come out a full fledged assassin. Roo thought that if there was time in the 'Zone', then she would have spent about seven years training to become a spy.

_Hydra probably wouldn't be very happy with me, _Roo thought.

* * *

"The girl- you said her name was Roo, right? Anyway, Roo is in excellent physical condition; it's _too _excellent. Children her age should not be that muscular. I'm pretty sure she has little to no fat at all." said the doctor, shifting nervously in front of Fury.

"Could that have happened in three weeks?" Fury asked.

The doctor blinked. "No, I don't think."

Fury nodded. "Dismissed."

The doctor quickly left, and Fury called Coulson in.

"Coulson, I need you ask the kid how long she trained to become a spy."

Coulson nodded. "Yes, Sir."

* * *

"A second."

Coulson raised his eyebrows. "Miss Kipellum, I need you to be truthful."

"Fine. Two seconds. Three seconds, max."

"I want the truth."

"And you're getting it."

"I'm not going to get the truth, am I?"

"You already have it. That's the thing about grown ups. You tell them the truth, and if it's not the answer they want, they call it a lie, and you a liar."

"I am not calling you a liar."

"Seems like it."

Coulson groaned. He was going to have to talk Fury into giving him a raise.

"Is seconds a code for something?" He asked.

"Seconds means 1,2,3! Why is it so hard for you to understand? It took me one to two seconds to train."

_Boy, Fury was going to like this._

* * *

"It took her two seconds to train?"

"That's what she said, Sir." Said Coulson. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

Fury rolled his eyes. "She's worse than Barton and Stark."

"She looked pretty sure of herself."

"Romanoff looked pretty sure of herself when she said her name was Melissa Aliman, when she first came to SHIELD."

"Roo's twelve."

"Romanoff killed her first man at age ten."

"Do you have to use her as a example all the time? And besides, she was with the Red Room for five years before that. Kipellum was missing for three weeks. _Three weeks_."

"Coulson, she's lying. No one can train in two seconds."

"But maybe she isn't."

Fury stared at him for a second. "You also said you had another thing to discuss with me?"

Coulson nodded. "Yes, while I was first questioning her, she started muttering, 'Avengers killed them,' over and over in French. I think 'them' means her family. I looked at the reports, and the Avengers couldn't have killed them. They were all here, talking with you."

"What are you implying?" asked Fury.

"Well, I think she's been brainwashed by whoever she works for. We should reverse it."

Fury looked at him. Reversing someone who was brainwashed is a tricky thing. Sometimes the answer was simple, like hitting someone really hard on the head, (which both Natasha and Clint had discovered during the Loki fiasco) or it could take weeks, using science that was labeled with long, headache making words.

"Why would we want to that?" Fury asked Coulson.

"She could be a valuable asset, right now, or in the future."

Fury thought for a moment. Coulson was right, of course. The man was never wrong. Still, they were on thin ice. If something wrong happened, than the girl could run back to whatever place she worked for, (Which Fury strongly believed was Hydra) and give them info on SHIELD, and the place could come and take over.

"Tell medical." he told Coulson.

* * *

Roo stared at the doctors warily. The people hadn't let her out of the room, and kept constant watch on her, but today, more doctors were coming, and telling her to drink something, answer this, do that, ect.

A young doctor came up, holding a needle, looking scared. "I'm just gonna give you a shot..." He said.

Roo let him.

It was a mistake.

Immediately, she started feeling drowsy, and tired. That was bad.

And then things started going black.

That was very bad.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was that there were people in her room.

The second thing Roo noticed was that her head hurt.

The third thing she noticed was the war going on inside her head.

One side was saying that the Avengers were good, and that Hydra was evil, and killed her family. She remembered it.

The other side was saying that Hydra was good, and that the Avengers were evil, and killed her family. She remembered it, but the memory was hazy.

The other people noticed she was awake, and started talking.

"Can you remember anything?"

Roo remembered that this was the double seven-oh guy, the one that asked annoying questions.

"No, I can't remember anything. Why are you talking English? The Prime Minister Robot forbids it. Oh! Am I getting reprogrammed? What is my new job?" Roo asked in a robotic voice, in Japanese.

"What!?" She heard someone exclaim. She opened her eyes, and found Eye-Patch dude, and double seven-oh staring at her.

"Miss Roo Kipellum, can you tell us what you remember about you family's death?"

"Wow, you're sensitive. And no, I can not tell you about my family's murder until I get it all sorted out in my head."

"Do you know who killed them?" Eye-Patch dude asked.

Roo frowns. "Either Hydra, or the Avengers. Do you know which one it was?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Hydra killed them." said Eye-Patch dude.

Roo blinked. "Didn't I work for them?"

"You did, but you were brainwashed."

"Oh."

"My name is Director Nick Fury, and I'm the head of SHEILD, and we run the Avengers."

"Oh."

"I just want to know one thing. How long did it take you to train?"

Roo looked at him. "It took me two seconds, but if you counted it as real time, seven years."

"What do you mean, real time?"

"I trained in the 'No-Time-Zone'."

"The what?"

"The 'No-Time-Zone', a zone where there's no such thing as time. Very handy."

"Sounds helpful." Fury said, masking his surprise.

"Ish. You tend to be very hungry when you get out."

* * *

Roo's head continued hurting for the four couple of days. Mr. Coulson, (She stopped calling him double seven-oh on the third day) came everyday, and asked questions, which Roo tried to answer.

On the fifth day, Fury came again, and said, "Miss, what are your abilities?"

Roo snorted. "It's better if I show you."


	4. Chapter 4

They walked down the hallway leading to one of the gyms that Coulson had somehow managed to reserve. Coulson was on the right of Roo, and Fury was on the left.

When they got to the gym, Coulson disappeared, and came back with junior agent that looked scared.

"Kipellum, you, spar." Said Coulson, pointing at Roo and the agent. They both got in to a ring, and started circling each other. All of a sudden, Roo launched herself at the agent, dove underneath his legs, did a weird flip thing, and ended up kicking the agent in the place you do not want to be kicked, causing him to lose balance and fall.

"I win!" She crowed in delight. "Of course, it was easy." She added.

In the next half hour, Coulson kept coming up with different agents for Roo to spar with, each being more advanced than the last, but she managed to take them all down in a matter of seconds.

"Well, she's good." Commented Fury.

"Kinda like Natasha." Coulson said.

Next, Fury wanted to see how well the girl could shoot.

"Really?" Roo had asked. "Ya know, I got perfect aim, right?"

"Then prove it." said Fury.

Roo picked up a gun, and shot it. It made the bullseye.

"Told ya."

Fury ignored the statement, and asked, "Do you use other weapons?"

"Of course I can! I can use pistols, rifles, bows, machine guns-"

"What did you say?" Coulson asked.

"Machine guns?"

"No, the one before that."

"You mean bows?"

"Yes. You can use bows and arrows?"

"Hydra wanted me to know my enemies really well. And the Avengers were kinda my enemy."

"Are you good?"

"I never miss."

"This is the last thing I need, another Barton." Fury mutters.

* * *

"Sir, here are papers and forms you wanted." Coulson said, while handing Fury a file.

Fury flipped through it.

"So she's basically two of my best agents combined into a twelve year old."

"Yes. Except for the fact that her eye sight isn't as good as Barton's, but her hearing is really good."

"Her hearing's good?"

"Well, she can identify different sounds that sounded the same to me, Sir."

"Hmm. Well, what about intelligence?"

"This paper." Coulson said, offering a piece of paper.

Fury read it, and looked at Coulson.

"She knows over ten languages?"

"She didn't have a time limit."

Fury continued reading.

"So she has above average IQ, and is really good at math."

"Especially angles."

"She could be Romanoff and Barton's daughter," mused Fury.

* * *

Roo didn't trust them. She knew that Hydra probably lied to her, but that didn't mean SHEILD was truthful. So she acted, like she was taught to, and pretended she trusted them completely. She regretted telling them everything about her. The next chance she got, she was running.

She turned her head when she heard the footsteps. That's another thing her big fat mouth couldn't help but say; that she had awesome hearing.

Fury walked into her room, and stared at her with his one eye.

"Kipellum, ," he began. "I want you to join SHEILD."

She stared at him. Was he crazy?

"Isn't that kinda against the law?" She asked.

"What?" He seemed surprised, but what had he expected? Her jumping up and down with joy.

"I'm twelve." she said.

"I know."

"Technically, I'm too young to start working. And aren't you part of the government? If it got out, the country wouldn't like it."

"Technically, you're dead."

"Technically, I don't care."

"Look, you can work for the good guys now, and kill all the bad guys."

"So you want me to be an assassin. How is this appealing to me?"

"You already were an assassin."

"That was brainwashed. Look, thanks for the offer, but I think I have an Uncle in New York, what about I go live with him, then when I'm older, I come back?"

Fury shook his head. "Your relatives think you're dead. If you come popping out of nowhere- well, I think you understand."

"So that's it?! I work here for the rest of my life, probably die on some mission? What about education?"

"You already know math that's years above you."

"So? What about science, and reading, and English?"

"You don't need to know those subjects."

Roo glared at him, and called him some unflattering names in her head.

* * *

_The girl has a point. _He thought._ Damn. Time for plan B._

"What if I give you parents?" He asked. Romanoff was going to kill him.

Roo blinked. "What?"

"What if you're adopted by someone?"

"Who's someone?" Roo was clearly suspicious.

"Some of my agents, who also happen to be assassins. That way, you can work for me but also do whatever twelve year olds do."

"If they're also assassins, then they have missions too. I won't see them very often. I'll get lonely."

"No you won't. The place they live in has kids around you're age."

"Any girls?"

Fury panicked, even though he didn't show it. Roo might not want to be the only girl.

"No, only boys." He answered.

"Good. I hate makeup and pink."

_Oh, right. She's an assassin. Why would she want to play with makeup?_

"So you'll join?"

"I'll think about it."

As Fury left the room, he smiled. Roo didn't have any other option than to join.

Then the smile turned into a frown. He now had to deal with Romanoff and Barton.

* * *

Natasha couldn't believe it. Fury wanted her and Clint to adopt some kid? Of course, the kid happened to be an assassin, brainwashed to think the Avengers killed her family, and Natasha couldn't helped but sympathize. It was kind of like her childhood, except Natasha's had been longer.

"I didn't know that adopting children was in the contract." She said.

"This is a special case." Fury told her.

"Why us?" Asked Clint. "Wasn't she brainwashed to think we murdered her family?"

"Barton, I chose you two because, number one, Hydra might want her back. She would then become a enemy of SHEILD. I don't want a twelve year old on my most wanted list.

"Number two, I don't want a kid running around SHEILD bases. I already have to deal with four occasionally, I don't want to do it every day.

"Lastly, Roo Kipellum is very much like you two. She has perfect aim, and can use a bow. She's a good gymnast, and knows a ton of languages. She's basically you two combined, except she doesn't have as good eye sight, and her hearing is better than yours."

Natasha looked at Clint, and had a silent conversation with him.

_Should we?_ She asked.

_I dunno. I'll go with whatever you choose._ Clint answered_._

"We'll sleep on it." Said Natasha.


	5. Chapter 5

Sixteen years ago, Loki tried to take over the world. Sixteen years ago, the Avengers were formed. In between now and sixteen years ago, the Avengers defeated tons of villains, and in other words, saved the world many times.

Of course, the Avengers don't just save the world, they also have personal lives.

Tony managed to convince the others to move into Stark (Now called Avengers) Tower, then went off and married Pepper, and the two had a son, Jason Stark. He's the oldest of the Avengers' kids, and is fifteen. Jason is a genius, like his father, and could be rude and sarcastic at times, but because of his mother's influence, he knows when to keep his mouth shut.

Thor married Jane, and the two constantly went between Asgard, and Earth (Which Thor calls Midgard). They had a son named Anders, but he goes by Andrew on Earth. He is well adapted to both Asgard and Earth, and knows how to use technology. Anders looks like his father, but has his mother's intelligence. At fourteen and a half, he's the second oldest kid in Avengers Tower.

Bruce located Betty, and the two got married. Their son, Mike can turn into the Hulk, just only physically. Mentally, he's still Mike. He's smart like his father, and also caring. He spends a lot of time with Jason in labs doing experiments, even though he's only almost fourteen, and there's a one year difference.

Steve took some time trying to figure out technology, and tried to catch up on history. He eventually met Sharon Carter, the niece of Peggy, and the two fell in love, and got married. They have a thirteen year old son named James, who was the youngest of the Avengers' kids. He has the Super Soldier Serum in him, and can also throw a shield. Unlike his dad, James knows his way around technology, but can never keep up in discussions between Jason and Mike.

Clint proposed to Natasha in the middle of a gun fight, and they got married. Unlike their team mates, they didn't have a kid, because they were afraid they would be killed in a mission, and leave the child alone. Also, they both didn't have very good childhoods, and really didn't know how to be a parent. So they made themselves content with the positions of Aunt and Uncle.

Of course, Fury wanted them to adopt a kid now.

Clint and Natasha were on their floor, in Stark Tower, sitting in front of the TV, even though weren't paying attention to it. They were both staring down at their hands, not speaking.

Finally, Clint broke the silence.

"If you don't want to..."

"I don't know. I kind of want to. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Clint smiled slightly.

"Ya know, that was one of the best decisions of my life. To not kill you."

"One of the best? It wasn't the best?"

"Well, running away to the circus was one, if I didn't, I wouldn't know how to shoot. Also joining SHIELD was one, and if I didn't, I wouldn't have met you, and I would be dead."

Natasha smiled, then it faded. "Do you think adopting will be in that list?"

Clint looked down. "Maybe. Or it might be on my worst decisions list."

"We don't know how to be parents." Natasha said.

"But the kid's twelve. We don't need to do all that weird baby stuff."

"So it would be like taking care of Jason, Andrew, Mike and James."

"Except she's a girl. You'd need to take care of her more."

"I would?"

"Well... I think so."

"We're completely clueless."

"Agreed."

Natasha looked at him. Clint looked at her.

"We need to go talk to Pepper." They both said at the same time.

* * *

"JASON STARK! YOU COME HERE AT ONCE AND CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" Yelled Pepper into the phone.

"Sure Mom. Just let me take care of a few notes."

"I'm giving you two minutes."

"Five minutes."

"One."

"Fine, fine, two minutes."

Pepper shut the phone off, and leaned back in her chair.

_Now time for some work._

She just finished a report for the government, when she heard a knock.

"Come in!" She called, and Natasha came in.

Natasha then started glaring at the ceiling, and Pepper was about to ask her if she was all right, when Clint fell out of the air ducts.

"Hi Pepper, we need some advice." said Clint.

"Sure. Sit down." Replied Pepper, inwardly hoping they didn't need advice on how to kill Tony.

They both sat down, and Clint started talking.

"Well, you see..." He looked at Natasha before continuing. "Pepper, please don't tell anyone anything about what we're going to say."

"My lips are sealed."

"And JARVIS, no recording and telling Tony anything."

"Very well, sir." The AI said.

"Great. Um, see, we need advice on..." He looked at Natasha again, and she rolled her eyes.

"We need advice on girls. As in kid girls." Natasha said.

Pepper was shocked. "Are you pregnant?"

"What!? No! Fury wants us to adopt a kid. I'm sorry, I can't tell you why."

"Oh. Why do you need advice?"

"Our childhoods were messed up. My dad abused me and my brothers, and then died, and me and Barney ran away to the circus. Nat's parents died in a fire, and she was sent to the Red Room at a young age. We both really don't know how the whole parents and kid system works." Answered Clint, nonchalantly.

"Right." Pepper remembered hearing something similar when Tony told her he hacked the two SHIELD agents' files.

"We're sorry if we interrupted something. We couldn't ask Sharon, because she's out of town, and Betty grew up in a military lifestyle. And everyone else here are boys." Said Natasha, sounding apologetic.

"No, it's ok. How old is the girl?"

"She's twelve, right Clint?" He nodded.

"Does she like pink and makeup, or is she a tomboy?" Pepper asked, even though she thought she knew the answer. She couldn't imagine Natasha and Clint dealing with a kid who wanted the newest style of clothes.

"I think Fury said she didn't like pink." Clint said.

"Right. Is she like you two? You know, knives and bows..."

"Um, yeah. She kinda is." Natasha answered.

"So she's an assassin." Said Pepper. It wasn't a question.

"Yep."

"And she's twelve."

"Yeah."

"That's sad." Muttered Pepper, quietly.

"It is."

"Were here parents like that?"

"We can't tell you everything, but long story short, Hydra killed the girl's family, kidnapped her, brainwashed her into thinking the Avengers killed them, turned her into an assassin, SHIELD caught her, un-brainwashed her, and now Fury wants us to adopt her. We're still thinking about it."

"Right. Well..."

* * *

It took Pepper two hours to explain to Natasha and Clint how twelve year old girls act, what they do, ect.

When the two got out of her office, they looked at each other, and sighed.

"Are we going to?" Clint asked quietly.

"I've always wanted a kid, and this way we don't have to worry about her not being able to defend herself, and we also don't need to worry about accidentally hurting her." Said Natasha.

"So you want to?"

"Only if you do."

"So it's a yes."

"Yep. It's a yes."

* * *

When they got down to their floor, a thought struck Natasha.

"What about school?"

Clint thought for minute. "Well, she could go with the other kids."

Jason, Andrew, Mike and James all went to a "school" SHEILD made. There was one main teacher, Ms. Green, who's a retired SHIELD agent, who thought teaching the Avengers' kids would be exciting.

And it was.

Half of the time, Jason would say hilarious things, and be rude, while James and Mike tried to make him stop. Andrew would accidentally break things at random times, like a snapped ruler when he was supposed to be reading, or a chair during gym.

Other SHEILD staff would teach other things, like scientists would teach Jason and Mike science stuff, and intelligence agents would tell Andrew and James world history.

Fury didn't like having them around his Helicarrier, but the thought of them in a public school was unbearable.

"Ok." Answered Natasha, "But what about doctors?"

"We have Bruce, and SHIELD medical."

"Right. Should we tell Fury?"

"Sure."

* * *

Fury sighed in relief. He was still alive; Romanoff hadn't killed him, and even agreed to the adoption. So had Roo.


	6. Chapter 6

Fury was sitting at his desk, when he heard the knock.

"Come in." He called, already knowing who it was. He had told Clint and Natasha to come see him that day.

Natasha came in, and sat down. Clint came in after, sat down, pout his feet on Fury's desk, and started blowing gum bubbles.

"Hiya, Fury!" He said.

"Clint," Natasha said, sounding tired. Fury still hadn't figured out why Natasha would marry someone as childish as Clint.

_Must be an assassin thing, _he thought, and stored that for later analysis.

"Agents," he said in way of greeting. "I have the form you need to sign."

"Sure," said Natasha, reaching for the paper. Clint just stared at him.

"Nat, did you hear that?" He asked. "Fury said form. As in only one form."

"Yes, Clint. I heard that." She answered, rolling her eyes. "Why do you need to mention it?"

"SHIELD never has only one form. They have a thousand for even the most tiniest things. Like that time when we found a rat on board. Coulson made us fill out paper work that asked us where we found it, what it was doing, even the name of that thing! And here we are, adopting a former enemy of SHEILD, and there's only one stupid form to fill out!"

"Yeah, that is weird. Want to explain why, Fury?"

Fury scowled. _Did the two agents need to make a big deal out of everything? _

"The kid is officially dead. There isn't a lot of forms you need to sign." he explained.

"That makes sense." Said Clint, grabbing the paper out of Natasha's hand, and signing it in his messy handwriting.

"When do we get to meet her?" Asked Natasha.

"Right now, Agent Romanoff." Fury answered.

* * *

Roo was going through the folder Mr. Coulson gave her for the hundredth time. The folder contained information on her family's death, and also information on the people adopting her. She had already memorized it all, but she had nothing else to do, and she was afraid it would disappear. It was her only possession, and she didn't think Hydra would just let her waltz back in and take back everything she used to own.

The door to the room opened, and Eye-Patch dude walked in, followed by two people Roo identified as Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, the people who were going to adopt her.

She was slightly alarmed, having to live with the two assassins, because Hydra had trained her to match their skills, and living with someone who you were supposed to kill wasn't very easy.

"Miss Kipellum, this is Agent Natasha Romanoff and Agent Clint Barton." Said Fury.

"Hi. This is normally the part where I say my name is I'm Not Telling You Jr., but I guess you already know who I am." Roo said, studying them.

The man, Clint Barton, smiled at that.

"Look, Tasha, she has a sense of humor! And she's sarcastic! Jason and Tony are gonna love her!" He said.

"Yes, Clint. Do you need to point out the obvious all the time?" Natasha Romanoff asked.

"Yes, yes I do."

Natasha looked at Roo, and her gaze softened.

"Well, I guess we should go. Just, I guess, get all of your stuff." Said Natasha.

Roo hugged the folder tightly, and said, "This is all I have."

"No clothes or anything?" Asked Natasha, turning to look at Fury.

"SHIELD issued clothes don't blend into civilian crowds." He said as an explanation.

"So we need to find something better." Clint said, looking at Natasha. "You can do that, Nat."

"You're just lazy." She told him.

"I've never heard of a lazy assassin before." He countered.

"Fine. Let's just go." Natasha said, turning towards the door.

"Bye, Fury." Clint called, walking out the door.

Roo just followed silently.

* * *

"Oh, wait! I need to make a phone call." He said, suddenly remembering.

"Really Clint? Can't you do it later?" Natasha asked.

"Nope. Just wait for me, will ya?"

"What else would we do? You're the only one who can fly the plane anyway."

Clint just snorted, and pulled out his phone.

"Hey, Stark? See, I need you to set a room up for a kid on my floor, fast. Oh, and the kid's a girl."

* * *

True to her word, Pepper hadn't told anyone, so when Tony got a phone call from Clint to set a room up on his and Natasha's floor for a kid, he had naturally assumed Natasha was pregnant.

"Romanoff's pregnant?!" He asked, spitting out the coffee he was drinking.

"What?! No! We're adopting a kid. Fury's making us. Well, he suggested it, we just chose to."

"Ahh, two assassins are going to become parents. You gonna teach her how to shoot?"

"The kid's already an assassin, and she can already shoot. And if you're picturing a baby room, or whatever, don't. She's twelve. And she doesn't like pink."

"A twelve year old assassin?"

"Yes. Bye."

Tony sat there, shocked, still holding the phone.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Can you go get Pepper?"

"Yes Sir."

When Pepper came into his lab, she found Tony in the same place, still shocked.

"Tony? Are you ok?" She asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I think. Did you know that Barton and Romanoff were adopting a mini assassin?"

"Yes, I did."

The words didn't register in to his head fast enough, and he started to explain to Pepper. "Well, see, Barton just told me- Wait! You knew?! And you didn't tell me?!"

"I was told not to tell anyone." Said a miffed Pepper.

"But still! You could've told me so I-"

"Tony, what did you call me down for? I'm busy."

"I need help."

"The great Tony Stark needs help?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, I do. Clint wants to make some sort of room for their kid."

"What are you picturing?" Pepper asked him.

"Nothing!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "He said the kid's a girl. I don't know what twelve year olds like. Especially twelve year old assassins. Which reminds me, maybe Jason shouldn't meet her. She could be a bad influence."

"You're his father. What other influence could be worse?"

"An assassin influence!"

"He calls Natasha and Clint Aunt and Uncle. And they're assassins."

"Whatever. I Houston need help designing a room."

"We don't know what she likes." Pepper pointed out.

"JARVIS? Your new title is Mini Assassin Stalker! Just act normally around her, but make sure to note her preferences, her dislikes, and anything that you think is helpful."

Pepper glared at him. "Really, Tony? Really?"

He just grinned at her.

* * *

Roo stared out of the car. After flying in the plane to a SHEILD base in New York, they had gotten in a car.

"SHIELD gave you a sports car?" she had asked Natasha.

"No, a friend did."

_Must be a rich friend,_ she had thought.

"Roo?" Clint asked.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Well, this probably wasn't in the file Coulson gave you, but me and Nat, we're Avengers."

"Huh. Which ones?"

"I'm Hawkeye, and Tash is the Black Widow."

"So you live in Avengers Tower."

"Yep."

"Does that mean the kids Fury mentioned are the Avengers' kids?"

"Yeah, they are." Said Natasha. "But they're out of the country right now."

"Right."

On the outside, Roo was cool and collected, taking the news without a second thought. In the inside, Roo was afraid, and her senses were screaming at her to run away.

"It's alright, though," said Natasha, seeming to be able to guess what was going on in her head. "We're the good guys. Cap can tell you about how he defeated Hydra during World War II."

"'Cap'?" She asked.

"Captain America." Natasha clarified. "He was frozen in ice for ninety years."

"Huh."

"Well, here we are," said Clint driving into the Avengers Tower garage.

_Yay! I get to live with people who I used to think murdered my family!_ Roo thought.


	7. Chapter 7

The elevator ride up to the Avengers' living quarters was awkward, and uncomfortable. Roo kept herself pressed up against a corner, watching Clint and Natasha closely.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all_, thought Natasha.

They spent a couple more minutes in silence, and Natasha started cursing Tony, and his inability to make faster elevators, when they finally stopped, and the doors opened up to the massive living room.

Steve was on a couch, drawing something in his sketch book. He was probably lonely, with Sharon out of town, and James on a school "field trip" to Egypt.

"Hi Cap! Did Stark blow up anything?" Asked Clint, flopping himself onto a couch.

Steve turned to face them, and answered, "Hello to you too, Clint. Stark actually-" He stopped mid sentence upon seeing Natasha and Roo.

* * *

Steve was drawing some flowers, when he heard the elevator.

"Hi Cap! Did Stark blow up anything?" asked Clint, falling onto a sofa.

He turned to answer, when he caught sight of Natasha and a strange girl.

The girl was Asian, and probably around James's age. She was tall, and had long, straight jet black hair, and dark brown eyes. When she grew up, she would probably be beautiful, like an actress, or model. Yet something about her seemed dangerous and powerful, like Natasha.

"Who's that?" He asked Clint quietly, so the girl wouldn't here him, and think he was rude.

The girl looked at him after he said that, and tilted her head.

_She's studying me_, he realized, and for some reason, she scared him.

"This is Roo. I'm not sure what her last name is now, I'll have to ask Fury. Me and Nat adopted her." answered Clint, not bothering to keep his voice low.

"You..._adopted_?" Asked Steve. Natasha had explained to him once why they never had a kid. Steve had thought it was sad, that the two assassins were protecting the children they couldn't have, by not having them.

"Roo's an assassin, she can defend herself. Fury said she has both Clint and my talents. She can shoot, lie, and everything else we can do."

"Except her eyesight isn't as good as mine."

"And my hearing is as good as an owl. Maybe even better." Roo told him.

Steve, now realizing that the kid had heard him ask Clint the rude question, turned a deep red.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize..." He stammered out.

"Didn't realize I had awesome super-hearing? Most people don't. It's not like I have a label on me saying 'I have really good hearing. Don't whisper things you don't want me to hear.' It's pretty useful around Christmas. I always know what I'm gonna get." She looked sad for a moment, while mentioning Christmas, but it was soon gone, and replaced with a blank look Steve recognized as the look Natasha has when she's hiding an emotion.

Just then, JARVIS spoke up, "Mr. Stark wishes to inform you that he and Mrs. Stark will be coming up shortly. He also said, 'Why didn't those bastards tell me they got here?! Maybe I should change their shampoo with pink hair dye...' I suggest caution for the next week when taking a shower."

"Thank you JARVIS," said Steve gratefully. He was going to take Sharon on a date soon, and didn't want pink hair.

The elevator opened up, and out stepped Pepper and Tony.

"You idiots should tell me when you bring new people home. I do own this place." Said Tony, before seeing Roo. "So this is the mini assassin." he studied her, and Roo visibly stiffened.

"And this must be the big mouth." Shot back Roo.

Tony blinked, apparently not expecting the reply.

"I am not a big mouth." He scowled.

"Oh, oops. Sorry. I meant the air head."

Tony glared at her, and turned to Clint. "Barton, I demand that you return her."

"Sorry, I can't be returned." Roo said, glaring back at Tony.

Steve stifled a laugh.

"Whatever. I just came to tell you that the room isn't finished yet. She'll have to use the guest bedroom."

Roo looked surprised at this. Steve couldn't figure out why.

"Ok, we need to go shopping for clothes now, but we'll go up to our floor so Roo can put her... things in the guest room. Which one should we use, Clint?"

"How should I know? I didn't even know we had more than one."

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Men. Come on, Clint, Roo. Let's go upstairs."

* * *

"You have your own _floor_?" Roo asked, shocked.

"We used to have our separate ones, but after we got married, I moved in with Clint, and I gave mine to the kids."

"Huh."

They reached Clint and Natasha's floor, and got out of the elevator, into a small room with a door on the other side.

"Tony doesn't believe in privacy," Explained Clint, as he unlocked the door.

Clint and Natasha's apartment was amazing. Everything was modern, and weapons lined the walls. There was a good defense system too. It didn't look like a home most people would want to live in, but to an assassin, it was a perfect home.

"This way to the guest room." Said Natasha.

The guest room Natasha and Clint showed her was huge. It was twice the size of her old room in the Hydra base.

"We're going to the store in a few minutes. Just come out when you're done," said Natasha.

Roo just nodded.

"Um, Nat? I'm not going to the mall with you guys. I got a meeting with Coulson." Said Clint.

"Fine." And then she started calling Clint names in Russian that mad Roo smile.

With that, they left Roo in her temporary room. She looked around for a couple of minutes, when a voice spoke up.

"Hello, Miss," said a voice in a crisp English accent.

Roo looked up at the ceiling. "Who are you?"

"My name is JARVIS."

"You're the guy who told me Tony Stark was coming."

"Correct."

"You're not real, are you? I can't hear breathing."

"Yes, I'm an AI."

"Oh. Well my name is Roo Alexiana Kipellum. I think. My last name might have changed."

"Mr. Stark has asked me to ask you if you need any assistance, or information."

"No, I'm okay. Thank you Mr. JARVIS." Roo had seen a couple of science fiction movies where the AI took over the entire spaceship, and murder everyone, so she figured that if she was nice to the AI, she wouldn't get killed anytime soon.

She put the folder on a bureau, and walked out the door.

* * *

Tony was bored. Pepper had gone shopping with Romanoff and Roo. And now he was stuck designing a room for the kid. And she was rude! He was going to have to keep Jason away from her.

Suddenly, he had an idea. If the kid was the child of Romanoff and Barton, that meant she was the kid of the Spider and the Hawk.

_Oh, this is gonna be fun!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Roo's name is pronounced like the way it is in kangaroo, but without the kanga part. **

When Pepper, Natasha, and Roo came back, they were met with Bruce and Betty, both bustling around the kitchen, making dinner for the others.

"Hi, Natasha, Pepper! Bruce and I are making spaghetti-" Betty started saying, but stopped when she saw Roo.

_Not again! _Thought was getting tired of people staring at her, and asking who she was.

"Um. Hi, are you a SHEILD agent?" Asked Betty. Bruce just stared at Roo.

"I'm going to be, soon. Apparently, you can't join top secret organizations right after you reverse brainwashing." Said Roo.

* * *

Bruce was making spaghetti with Betty, when Natasha and Pepper walked in.

Betty greeted them, and started telling them what was for dinner, when she stopped in the middle of the sentence.

Curious, and slightly alarmed, Bruce turned around to she what had surprised Betty. Next to Natasha and Pepper, was a Asian girl, who was looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"Um. Hi, are you a SHEILD agent?" Asked Betty.

"I'm going to be, soon. Apparently, you can't join top secret organizations right after you reverse brainwashing." Said the girl.

_What? _Thought Bruce.

"This is Roo." said Natasha, "Clint and I adopted her." She added.

"Oh." said Brice quietly. Living with the Avengers makes you used to surprises, but he never thought the two assassins would go to the domestic side of life.

"We got to put away these things," said Pepper, speaking for the first time, as she waved a hand down to the bag she was holding.

"See you at dinner," Betty called, as Natasha, Pepper and Roo got on the elevator.

* * *

When Roo and the two other women went shopping, she had expected them to take her to a thrift shop, or something. She didn't expect them to take her to some really, really expensive stores.

Roo had looked at a couple of the price tags, and her jaw dropped. She was sure that the leather jacket in the window was the same price as a flat-screen TV.

"Isn't this store too expensive?" She asked Pepper.

Pepper smiled at her. "I'm married to a billionaire. Nothing here is to expensive."

"Yeah, but you don't need to spend a lot on me."

"Well, I think we already are."

Roo was confused. The only people who bothered to spend a lot of money on her was her parents; Hydra never really spent a lot on her. When she was with Hydra, all she ever wore was T-shirts and sweat pants. The only time she wore other clothes, was when she was on a mission.

Now, in the guest room, she looked at the clothes they had bought.

Roo had tried to get the cheapest clothes possible, but now that she took all the shirts and pants out of the bags, she found other clothes she was certain she didn't pick out, like a dark blue dress, or a pair of flats.

"Excuse me, Miss Roo, but I have a message for you from Ms. Romanoff." Said JARVIS.

"Thank you, Mr. JARVIS. What is it?"

"Ms. Romanoff says to change into something that isn't from SHIELD, and to come to the dining room for dinner."

"Ok, sure."

Roo turned back to the clothes spread around the room.

_Now, what should I wear? _

* * *

The dining room was noisy, like always. Pepper had dragged Tony from his lab, and he was now arguing with Bruce over something. Thor was telling (though it was more like booming) a story about Asgard to Jane, Steve and Sharon (Who came back from where ever she was) and Betty was handing out plates full of spaghetti and meatballs with the help of Natasha and Clint.

It was actually pretty rare to have dinner like this, without over half the group gone. No one was worrying about the two resident assassins getting killed on a mission, no Tony or Pepper at some boring meeting, no alien army coming to take over the world.

Jane smiled. _If only the kids were here, this would be perfect. I wish everyday was like this._

"Nat, where is she?" Asked Clint.

_Who? _Thought Jane.

"I told JARVIS to tell her to come." Replied Natasha.

"Hmm. JARVIS? Where's Roo?" Asked Clint.

"Ms. Roo is currently next to the refrigerator."

Everyone turned around to look at the kitchen, and Jane was surprised to see a girl standing there, looking uncomfortable from all the attention.

"Um, hi. You can stop staring now." She said.

The girl walked towards them slowly, and carefully, as of they were going to attack her.

"You can sit here, Roo." Natasha said, patting the seat next to her. It was on the edge of the table, close to the stairs.

Jane was confused. _What is she doing here?_

"Sorry, Thor, Jane, Sharon. You must be confused; everyone else met her. This is Roo. We're not sure what her last name is, but it was Kipellum. Nat and I kinda adopted her." Explained Clint to Thor, Jane and Sharon.

Thor looked at Jane, then turned to Clint. "That is wonderful news, friend. Does this mean you and Lady Natasha are parents?"

"Well, I guess."

* * *

Natasha was worried. She wasn't sure how Thor, Jane and Sharon would take the news about Clint and her adopting, and she knew she needed to explain Roo's story to the others.

"Excuse me?" Asked Roo.

Natasha turned and smiled. "Yes?"

"Well, I'm not trying to be rude, but who are they?" She asked, pointing to Thor, Jane and Sharon.

"The big tall blonde guy is Thor. He's a god. Jane is his wife. She's technically going to become Queen of Asgard. That's the place Thor's from. And Sharon is Steve's wife."

"Queen of Asgard?" Roo asked to no one.

"Eat up, everyone!" Called Betty. Everyone started eating their spaghetti, except Roo.

She was staring at her plate suspiciously, and Natasha couldn't help but feel sad. No twelve year old should think their food is poisoned.

"It's ok. The food isn't poisoned, see?" Natasha took some spaghetti, and ate it.

"What if the other side is poisoned? What if the poison takes time to go into effect, and you have an antidote somewhere you can take later?"

"But it's not."

Roo gave it another suspicious glance, than looked at everyone else eating spaghetti. She then looked at the kitchen, where one big pot that was used to cook the noodles was sitting. Using her fork, she picked up a strand, and sniffed it.

"It's not poisoned, I swear on my name."

"If I die, it's your fault."

"You not going to die."

Roo took a bite. Than another. "Well, if I die, at least I got to taste something good."

* * *

"Hey, Natasha, why was your kid sniffing the food?" Asked Tony.

"She was being smart."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you never know what's in you food..."

"She was looking for poison?" asked Bruce.

"I would have done the same."

All the adults were gathered in the living room. Roo had gone to bed a couple hours ago, and JARVIS had assured them that she was asleep, and wasn't trying to escape.

"So, what's Roo's story?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, why's she an assassin?" Asked Pepper.

"And why did she mention reversing brainwashing?" Asked Betty.

_Why are people asking so many questions all of a sudden? _Thought Natasha.

"JARVIS, can you pull up Roo's file?" Asked Clint.

"Certainly, Mr. Clint. Would you like me to include newspaper articles?"

"Sure."

In the air around them, holographic newspaper clips appeared, and a folder appeared in front of Clint.

"Thank you, JARVIS."

"'Family of five killed in fire'?" Steve asked, while reading the heading of a paper.

"'Alina, David, Liana, Roo, and Ty Kippellum were killed in a fire at their house.' What? She's dead? So she's a zombie?" Tony asked, wide eyed.

"Can I read from this file before you guys start thinking something stupid?"

Everyone turned towards Clint.

"Ok, here is Roo's story. 'Parents: Alina and David Kippellum. Siblings: Older sister: Liana Kippellum. Younger brother: Ty Kippellum. Kidnapped by Hydra, and brainwashed..."


	9. Chapter 9

Roo sat on the edge of the bed, and looked out the window, at the New York skyline. She had woken up a couple of minutes ago, when she heard Natasha and Clint coming into their apartment. Right now, someone was in the shower, and the other was walking around the kitchen.

She stood up, and walked to the bureau, and picked up the file. She flipped through it, until she found the picture she wanted.

It was a picture of her family, at the beach, taken a week before everything went wrong. Roo was in the middle, with Ty on her left, and Liana on the right. Her mother was next to Ty, and her father was next to Liana.

Roo remembered that day clearly.

_"Mom! Look at what I found!" screamed Ty, showing his mother a big seashell he had found._

_"That's awesome, Ty! Can I see it?" Asked her mother._

_Liana was sitting in the sand, trying to make a upside down sandcastle. Liana was always creative, and Roo thought she should become an artist._

_"Daddy! I need more sand!" She had screamed. _

_"I'm getting it."_

_Her father was acting as Liana's helper, and was constantly fetching sand for her._

_"Roo! How about you come down from there, and eat something?" Her mother asked._

_"Sure," she had answered._

_Roo was climbing some rocks she had found, and was watching the scene. The day was so perfect; everything was perfect._

Roo sighed. She missed her parents, her siblings. To her, the last time she had seen them was seven years ago. Hydra was never her family. To her, they were just people who taught her how to defend herself, who taught her how to shoot.

And now she was struck in Avenger's Tower with two Avengers' as her adoptive parents. They were being nice to her, but they were being _too _nice. Why should they bother with her?

_Which reminds me, I gotta tell Fury about Hydra's plans..._

Roo rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Everything could wait until morning.

* * *

The first thing Tony did in the morning was kick everyone out of the tower for the day.

"Bye everyone! Don't come back until 10! And that's PM!"

Pepper glared at him. She was the only person who was staying.

"Tony, what is this? Why are you kicking everyone out of the tower?"

"It's only for a day."

"But why?"

"So I can work on Clint's rude kid's room."

"She has a name."

"So? Anyhow, I didn't want anyone to peek."

"Really? Why-"

Just then, they door bell rang. (Tony found it hilarious that Avengers' Tower had a door bell)

"That must be the stuff I ordered!" He said cheerfully, and walked into the elevator. Pepper followed.

When they got to the lobby, they found tons of gigantic boxes, a bewildered looking receptionist, and an exhausted delivery man.

"Uh, Tony? The room's floor space isn't big enough for all that stuff." Pepper said, eyeing the boxes wearily. It was going to take forever to get it all up onto the Avengers' quarters.

"Who said anything about floors?" Asked Tony, as he finished signing the form. "Come on, let's get it upstairs."

An hour later, all the boxes were in Clint and Natasha's hallway, and Pepper and Tony were painting the walls purple, and the door red.

"The paint isn't going to dry fast enough." Pepper told Tony.

"Yeah? Well, I invented fast drying paint. That's why I'm a genius."

Soon, the walls were all painted and dry, and Tony started ripping open the boxes.

"Ok, this one is the bed, that one over their is the desk... Pepper? Do you know which one has the bookcase?"

* * *

When everyone came back to the Tower, they found Pepper and Tony covered in purple and red paint, looking dead tired.

"Why are you covered in paint?" Asked Sharon walking over to Pepper.

Pepper smiled at her friend. "We were decorating."

"Decorating?" Asked Thor.

"We were decorating the assassins' kid's room."

"You were on our floor?" Asked Natasha, narrowing her eyes.

"You didn't snoop, did you?" Asked Clint.

"Don't worry, I kept him in my sights." Assured Pepper.

"Can we see it?" Asked Jane. Pepper nodded.

* * *

Roo was confused. Then again, the Avengers were confusing. Her whole life after the fire was confusing.

The Avengers were being nice to her. Not that she was expecting them to attack her (Well, a part of her was), but a billionaire genius and his wife (Who just happened to be the CEO of a highly successful company) decorating a room for her wasn't something she was expecting. She had actually imagined living in the cupboard under the stairs, like Harry Potter (Though she didn't imagine a invitation to go to a magical school coming to her via owl).

They were now standing in front of a door painted red, and Tony opened the door with a flourish.

"Ta-da! Look at my brilliant genius!" Tony crowed.

Roo poked her head in the room, and her eyes widened.

The walls were pointed purple, and the doors to what she thought was the bathroom and closet were painted red, like the door to the hallway. There was a bookcase with a couple of books in it, and next to it was a desk, with a computer on it. There was also a small red sofa, with purple throw pillows on it. The walls, after Roo looked at them again, had pegs sticking out of them, for reasons she wasn't sure of.

In other words, the room was wonderful. Except for one thing.

"Where's the bed?" Asked Bruce, after he looked in.

Tony grinned. "Look up."

Roo did, and saw a bed hanging from the ceiling.

"Why is the bed hanging from the ceiling?" Asked Steve, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, there wasn't enough space to put the bed, and everyone should have a couch in their room. Also, this is the kid of the Black Widow and Hawkeye! She should naturally like high spaces, right?"

"How do you get up?" Asked Betty, looking up at the bed.

"Easy! JARVIS, bring down the ladder!"

A ladder came out of the ceiling, and Tony walked up to it.

"See?"

"Nice. But what's with the pegs sticking out of the wall?" Asked Clint.

"You know how assassins love hanging up weapons? Those are for Roo's weapons."

"Oh."

"Well, Roo, do you like it?" Asked Pepper.

Roo smiled slightly.

"It's wonderful. Thank you."

* * *

Roo lay in her new bed, and sighed. She could get used to this life. No one yelling at her to work harder, no one disappointed at her, no one threatening to hurt Ava...

Ava! She completely forgot about Ava!

She wondered if Hydra would hurt Ava. Probably not.

Hydra would have already noticed her missing. She hoped they thought she was dead.

She could hide here, Roo decided. The Avengers didn't seem like they were going to kick her out anytime soon.

But things never last for long. Her family didn't. Hydra didn't.

Roo sighed again, and waited for the universe to throw more crap at her.


	10. Chapter 10

Mike was bored. He had read all the books he had, played all the games on his phone, and listened to all the music he had, (and even some of Jason's) and they weren't anywhere close to New York. Right now, he was listening to Jason and Andrew arguing about whether a ninja or a caveman would win a fight.

"A ninja would, obviously!" Said Jason.

"But what about a caveman?" Unlike his father, Andrew didn't speak in the weird Asgardian way.

"A ninja would throw those sharp star things that Aunt Natasha has, and kill the caveman."

"No, the ninja won't have time to. He would be too busy running from Bob, because Bob would be charging at him." Said Andrew.

"Who's Bob?" Asked Jason.

"I named the caveman."

"Oh, well the ninja is Frank. And no, Frank wouldn't be running away, he would do some weird flip, and stab the caveman in the back."

"Why would a caveman and a ninja be fighting?" Asked James.

"Some weird time thing happened." Said Jason, "And the ninja would win," he added.

"Well, if I were the ninja, I would probably die from the caveman's smell." Said James.

"Ha! See? The caveman lives." said Andrew triumphantly.

"But Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint are basically ninjas, and I don't think smelly armpits would stop them."

"But we're talking about Frank, not the world's two best assassins/spies/ninjas." Said Andrew.

"You know, I would think that if either Bob or Frank kill each other, than the other cavemen or ninjas would kill the winner." Said Mike, hoping that would stop the argument. He really needed some sleep.

"Well, that makes senses." Said Jason.

_Nothing about ninjas and cavemen fighting make sense,_ Mike thought.

"So, if there's no winner in that fight, who would win; a T-Rex or a Chitauri, without his weapon?" Mused James.

Mike groaned. They had already discussed a bunch of other things fighting. One of them had been Iron Man vs. The Black Widow (The Black Widow won, obviously).

"I think the T-Rex would win. He'd stomp all over the Chitauri, and it's guts would be everywhere." Said Andrew.

Mike stuffed some earplugs into his ears, and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Thor was happy. He was with Jane, and they were out eating dinner, when-

_BRINIIIIIIING! BRINIIIIIIING! BRINIIIIIIING!_

Gigantic (and loud) beasts appeared out of nowhere.

They were red, and had strange things shaped like bells on their head (At least Thor thought it was the head). And their faces (Or what he thought was the face) had Midgardian numbers on them, and sticks moving around on it (Which Thor decided was the nose). He thought he recognized the strange creatures, but decided it wasn't the time to think about it.

"Fear not, my Lady Jane, I will protect you, and smite these ugly beasts!" He declared, as he called his hammer, and flew towards the creatures.

He must have gotten wounded, because all of a sudden, Jane was staring down at him.

"Jane, have I vanquished all of the beasts?" He asked.

Jane laughed.

"Oh, yes. And you also managed to destroy the drawer it was on, and the book next to it, and a couple other things."

Thor was confused, and slightly worried about Jane's health.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Jane smiled. "Thor, it was just a dream. See, look to the left."

He did, and saw a crushed alarm clock. Thor now knew why the beasts were familiar.

"Excuse me, Mr and Mrs Odinson, but Sir would like to know what that sound was." JARVIS said.

* * *

Roo sat up in bed, and almost bumped into the ceiling.

She wondered why she woke up, when she heard something crash.

Intruders? She thought, panicking. Maybe it was Hydra, coming to get her.

Except that was unlikely. The Avengers could deal with them.

Still...

Roo looked around the room. She needed a way to escape.

She couldn't use the door, someone might be outside.

The windows were out, the intruders might be outside.

That left the vents.

Roo crawled over to the one conveniently placed over her bed, and opened it.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You smashed the clock because you were dreaming that an army of red alarm clocks attacked you while you were on a date with Jane, and you didn't recognize what they were." said Tony.

Thor nodded.

"It's the sixteenth clock you smashed in two months!" Tony exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Sir, you have a text message from Jason. He says that he just left the airport, and are coming home right now." JARVIS interrupted.

"Great! Thanks, J. Now, we have to tell everyone, Thor."

* * *

Roo crawled around in the vents. They were surprisingly clean, and surprisingly big. She was sure a fully grown person could fit in here, and crawl around with ease.

And when she saw a pile of blankets, she was pretty sure someone did spend time there.

Roo decided at some point while crawling around, that if there were intruders somewhere, she should arm herself. She didn't know where the weapons were kept, and even if she stumbled across it, Roo was sure they were under high security.

So she decided to go and find the kitchen, because kitchens have knives, and Roo was great with knives.

After crawling around some more, (_I'm doing a lot of crawling today_, she thought) she found the kitchen.

_Finally_.

She took off the vent cover, and jumped down on to the floor silently. She moved to the drawer that held the knives, and took out a couple of steak knives, and a really big dangerous looking one she didn't know the name to.

Now that she was armed, she hopped back into the air vents again.

_Now where should I go?_

* * *

James felt like pounding his head into the wall. They were in the elevator, and Jason and Mike decided to annoy him by screaming long, complicated science words at each other.

"Blah-bloo-heh-a-loo!" Yelled Jason, well, that's what James thought he said.

"Zoop-nee-blah-gee!" Mike shouted back.

"A-blee-goo-me-ni!" Screamed Andrew. That was the worst part. Andrew also understood them, and joined in, leaving him out.

James hated the fact that he was the only non-genius in the group. Jason was a Stark, so of course he was a genius. Mike's parents were also pretty smart, and he inherited it. Andrew was really, really smart, and he was almost a genius. James parents; one was a super soldier from World War II, and the other worked for SHIELD. Neither of them were geniuses, and their son wasn't either.

Jason took a deep breath.

"A-plee-jip-" he started, but was interrupted.

"Jason! You're back! How was Egypt? And why are you screaming?"

That was Pepper. None of them had noticed the elevator door open.

"Hi mom! And Egypt was great! And what makes you think I was screaming? JARVIS in the elevator malfunctioned!"

"So JARVIS starts screaming stuff in science when he malfunctiones? I hope you know that I could hear all of you yelling in the lobby from up here."

* * *

Roo heard the screaming and yelling from up in the vents, and was immediately on guard.

Why were people screaming? Intruders?

She decided to investigate.

**AAA**

The cause of screaming were boys. Four to be exact.

At first, she didn't know what they were doing in the Tower. Behind them, they had suitcases, and duffle bags.

"Jason! You're back! How was Egypt? And why are you screaming?" Pepper asked. The other Avengers, minus Clint and Natasha, were gathered around the boys, and Roo realized that these boys must be the Avengers' kids.

The boy with the dark hair had to be a Stark. His smirk looked just like his father's.

A Thor look-alike (except shorter) had to Jane and Thor's son.

A short, brown hired boy with glasses was probably Bruce and Betty's son.

And the last one was another blonde, and looked like a football player.

All of them were bombarded with hugs and questions.

Roo was suddenly filled with jealously. The boys had parents, family.

Everything she didn't have.

"Eww, mom, don't kiss me." She heard one boy say, and Roo almost started crying.

She couldn't believe that they didn't know how lucky they were. She would give anything to just have her mom kiss her goodnight, or whatever.

She glared at the people in front of her, and started walking along the vents again.


	11. Chapter 11

It was 10 AM, and Natasha was worried. Roo hadn't come out of her room yet, and if she had always woken up around 6 before.

"Clint, do you think Roo's alright?" she asked.

"We were out pretty late last night. Maybe she normally goes to bed early."

"Maybe."

* * *

Jason and the others were walking down the hallway leading to the elevator, listening to Andrew talk about a knew spell he learned (Andrew knows how to do magic).

"So I can make things open, like those cans of chemicals you always want me to open, Mike, or windows, when I'm too lazy. It's wonderful." Andrew said.

Jason rolled his eyes. Andrew was getting kinda annoying.

"If you can really do it, open that air vent over there." he said.

"Sure." was all Andrew said before he closed his eyes, and started muttering stuff Jason didn't understand.

"Ta-da!"

The air vent cover opened, and a girl fell out.

She did a flip in midair, and landed on her feet in front of them. The girl glared at them, and raised her arms in front of her, showing them the knives she held.

Jason blinked and backed up a few steps.

The girl was pretty, he decided. Really pretty. But that wasn't what caught his attention.

Neither did the knives.

What did catch his attention was the pair of very expensive designer sunglasses sitting on her head.

Jason recognized them. They had been sitting on his desk when he left for Egypt. When he came back, he had noticed them missing.

"Who are you?" Asked James, going into a fighting stance.

The girl looked at him.

"I'm Diana." She said after a few seconds. She had a British accent.

"What are you doing in our house?" Asked Andrew. He looked like he was about to call his sword to him.

"House? This is everything but a house. And for you information, I live here."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "You live here?"

She nodded.

"What are you doing with my sunglasses?" Demanded Jason, speaking for the first time.

Mike turned to look at him.

"Your sunglasses?" He asked.

"I found them. Finders keepers." Diana said.

"Do you know who I am?" Jason asked. That normally worked.

"Yes, I do. You're Jason Stark, the idiot."

He glared at her. "No, I'm not. I'm an Avenger's kid. We all are." He hoped that would work.

"Congratulations. I am too. Now, bye."

Diana then jumped into the vent, and disappeared.

James looked at Andrew. "Do British girls named Diana holding knives normally fall out of air vents you open?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well, maybe she lives in the air vents, and she snuck into the Tower somehow." Mike suggested.

Jason sighed. "Hello? Are you guys really missing the big question?"

Everyone looked at him.

"The big question?" Asked Andrew.

"Yeah. Didn't you guys hear her say she was one of us?"

"One of us?" James asked.

Jason sighed again. _Why are they so clueless?_

"She said she was also an Avenger's kid." He purposely said slowly. "And I think that means that either one of us has a sister we were unaware of, or Uncle Clint and Aunt Natasha has a...kid."

"You think so?" James asked eagerly.

"She told us."

"Let's go find out."

* * *

Clint was sitting on the counter, fixing arrows. Natasha was sitting on the couch, typing up some report.

"Ow!" Clint exclaimed, holding his hand to his chest. "Damn arrow shocked me."

"Aww, poor Clint. Is it bad?" Natasha asked, glancing up from the computer.

"Yes," he whined.

"Well, you'll live."

Just then, someone knocked on their door.

"We know your secret!" James voice yelled.

Tasha rolled her eyes. "The boys."

"Which secret do you think they know?" Clint asked Natasha curiously.

She shrugged. "We better answer the door before they break it," she said.

She opened the door, and smiled at the four boys. "Hi guys. What can we do for you?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mike asked.

"And she's pretty," Jason added.

"What?" Clint asked. He had no idea what they were saying.

"You have a kid that's our age." James accused.

Clint nodded slowly. "Yeah, so? Didn't your parents tell you?"

"Obviously not!"

"So you met Roo." Nat said. It wasn't a question.

"Huh? I don't know any 'Roo' but we met a British kid named Diana." Andrew said.

"'A British kid named Diana'? Well, that's a fake name. And she's American." Clint told him.

"She's out of her room. How did you guys meet her?" Natasha asked.

Jason took a deep breath. "Andrewopenedairventswithhismagicandshefelloutandw asholdingknivesandwearingmysunglasseswhichshestole whichwasnotniceandthenshesaidhernamewasDianaandtha tshewasanAvengerskidandwenaturallythoughtyoutwo."

"What?" Clint asked.

James explained to him slower.

Nat looked at him. "She used the air vents."

"I know! I think I like this kid."

Tasha rolled her eyes.

"Since when did you have kid?" Mike asked.

"Um, I think about three days."

"You haven't told is for three days!?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

* * *

Roo crawled through the air ducts to her room, and dropped onto the bed.

She opened the door, and poked her head out.

There were people at the door, the four boys, and Clint and Natasha were talking to them.

"Since when did you have a kid?" Someone asked, and Roo recognized that the voice belonged to Bruce and Betty's kid.

"Um, I think about three days." That was Clint talking.

"You haven't told is for three days!?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Where did you find her, Budapest?" Asked Jason Stark.

"No, London. She blew up a building." Natasha told him.

"Actually, buildings. Plural." Roo told all of them.

* * *

Natasha was surprised, even though she didn't show it. Not many people could sneak up on her. Roo was probably a great spy.

"Hi, I'm not Diana. I'm Roo Kipellum (I think), assassin and spy. Who're you?" She told the four boys.

"You already know me. Everyone knows me and my parents." Jason said.

"I'm Mike Banner." Mike told her. "I turn into the Hulk Jr."

"Anders Thorson-Foster, but I go by Andrew on Earth." Andrew said.

"I'm James Rogers. Captain America's son."

"Wanna come down to our base?" Jason asked eagerly.

Roo shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

* * *

"That went well. No one ended up dying, right, Tash?" Clint said. Natasha had gone back to typing on her computer.

"No one ended up dying, _yet_."_  
_

"Whatever. Want some coffee?"

"Sure. Oh, Fury wants to talk to Roo tomorrow about the job and Hydra." she took a sip of the coffee Clint handed her. "And he wants her to see Psych."

Clint grinned. "You know, I don't think taking a twelve year old assassin/spy to Psych is a good idea."

Natasha smiled back. "I'm pretty sure she's going to make someone cry."

"Yeah. Remember your first time? You threatened to kill half of them in some very _creative_ ways, made a few cry, and I think one quit after that."

"Well, Coulson told me about yours, and I can't believe you set the whole department on fire."

"They were threatening my life!"

"Sure, Barton. Just keep telling yourself that."


	12. Chapter 12

"You guys have your own base?" Roo asked.

"Yeah. One whole floor. It used to be Natasha's but when she married Clint, she gave it to us."

"Cool."

They all got into the elevator, and Andrew pressed a button.

"Password, please." JARVIS said.

Mike looked at Roo. "Well, I guess it won't hurt to tell you. Awesome Flying Ocean Banana Pink Chipmunk."

"Password accepted." JARVIS replied, and the elevator door opened up to a tiny room.

"Awesome Flying Ocean Banana Pink Chipmunk?" Roo asked James.

He shrugged. "We were on a sugar rush when we choose it."

Jason pulled Roo over to the door on the other side of the room. It was made out of metal, and had warning signs all over it.

"This is the password," he told her. "338.07734"

"Ok," she said, and they all walked into the room.

"Welcome to the Avengers 2.0 HQ!" Andrew said, spreading his arms wide.

The Avengers 2.0 HQ was awesome. There was a humongous flat screen TV, and tons of video games, and a kitchen that was full of junk food.

"This is _awesome._" She told James, who was next to her.

"Yeah, it is, but we need to go to the meeting room."

* * *

"You get to become one of the Avengers 2.0!" Jason told her excitedly.

"Well, if you want to." Mike said. "Do you have a superpower?" He added.

Roo shook her head. "No, sorry, but I can shoot stuff."

"With a bow?" Mike asked.

"With anything. I never miss."

"Like Uncle Clint. Is that why they adopted you? Because you can shoot?"

"Well, I can do what they do, so I guess."

"Cool. Well, we need to swear you in. Put your hand on this book," Jason said, putting a book on his hand. "And repeat after me. I am now a Avenger 2.0."

"I am now a Avenger 2.0."

"I will always try to protect the Earth (or Midgard),"

"I will always try to protect the Earth (or Midgard),"

"And if I can't, I will avenge it."

"And if I can't, I will avenge it."

"Also, I will try to make our parents, Avengers 1.0's life as horrible as possible."

Roo looked at the others. "Do I repeat that?"

They nodded.

"Also, I will try to make our parents, Avengers 1.0's life as horrible as possible."

"Great, now you are a Avenger 2.0! James will make your file."

"File?"

"Yeah, we need to write down you powers and what you like. Nothing too personal, like your history."

"Ok."

"So, what's your favorite color?" James asked her.

"Purple, and red, and black."

"Age?"

Roo hesitated. She knew she was younger than all of them, and she really liked being part of the Avengers 2.0. "Twelve."

"Oh, you're the youngest then."

* * *

Finally, the interrogation was over.

"Let's watch a movie to celebrate!" Mike said, and Jason grinned evilly.

"JARVIS, put on Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol, find the loudest scene, keep playing it in a loop, and turn up the volume, please." Andrew said to the ceiling.

"Of course, sir."

Roo stared at him, confused. _What the heck was going on?_

Jason walked over to a closet, and he and Mike took out a ton of pencils, paper, and what had to be the biggest blanket in the world.

"Do you know how to make a fort?" James asked her.

Roo nodded.

"Great! You can help us!"

Twenty minutes later, Roo was standing in a big fort that could only be described as a miniature circus tent.

"What's this for?" She asked.

Andrew smiled. "When anyone of us decides to watch a movie, it normally means that we're going to prank our parents. And now that you're in the group, you have to help!"

"But why all of this? You need a password to come in, there is no need to build a fort or turn on a loud movie."

"JARVIS. He's evil. He rats us out."

"Oh."

"So, what are we going to do?" Jason said, whispering quietly, to the rest of them.

"Something big," Andrew said. "Something that will get everyone's attention."

"We should paint the whole tower pink!"

"Make my dad turn green!"

"No! We should..."

"I disagree, I think..."

"Steal Steve's shield, and hide it, make hologram versions, and put it everyone's closet. Except Tony's, so it looks like he did it." Roo said quietly.

Everyone looked at her.

"That's wonderful! We should do that. You're brilliant!" Jason said.

Everyone else nodded.

"But where would we hide the shield? JARVIS would rat us out."

"Is JARVIS in the vents?" Roo asked.

James shook his head. "Uncle Clint didn't like it."

"Well, we could hide it in there."

"But Clint would find it."

"Do you have a gym here?" She asked.

"Of course."

"A girl's locker room?"

Jason nodded.

"Then we hide it over there."

"This is a good plan. So, jobs?"

"We'll each have to hide the holograms in our own parents closets, Jason and Mike would need to make the hologram, Andrew and I would need to make sure JARVIS doesn't catch Roo taking the shield, and Roo will be the thief and hide it." James said.

"Ok, let's do it!"

* * *

Roo dropped into Steve and Sharon's room, and started looking around.

Under the bed: no shield.

In the dresser: no shield.

In the closet: shield.

She took it out, and jumped back into the vents.

* * *

"No! That's the wrong wire! The blue one!" Jason told Mike.

"No! It's the green one!" Mike replied.

"Blue!"

"Green!"

"Blue!"

"Green!"

"Wait a sec. There is no green wire! You liar!" Jason yelled.

Mike collapsed, laughing.

_Making Captain America's shield holograms are so much fun,_ Mike thought, before going back to work, this time using the blue wire.

* * *

Roo heard the singing before she was anywhere close to the lockers.

It was a Russian lullaby.

_Oh great_.

Only one other person in the tower who spoke Russian (Well, maybe Clint does too) was Natasha.

A assassin.

A spy.

There was no way in Hell she was going to get away with putting a big metal shield over the locker room without her noticing.

She groaned inwardly, a made herself comfortable, or as comfortable as one could be with a huge metal thing on their back that weighed a ton.

_I don't know why some people want to be Captain America. It must suck to carry the shield all the time_.


	13. Chapter 13

Nick Fury was writing a report.

Agents Romanoff and Barton had brought Roo onto the Hellicarrier earlier. Agent Hill had taken her to his office, after giving her a quick tour.

_A knock came from the door._

_"Come in." He called, putting aside some papers. _

_"Sir, Roo Kipellum is here." Hill said, and pushed Roo into the room._

_He took a second to study her. _

_She was wearing dark jeans, and a black leather coat, and Fury could see part of a purple shirt. She was wearing a pair of combat boots, and he was sure he there were a couple of knives in them._

_"Miss Kipellum, please sit down," he said, nodding his head to a chair. She sat down, and folded her legs under her. Smart. Now she could access the knives more easily._

_"What do you want?" She asked._

_"For you to become an Agent."_

_"Didn't I already say yes?"_

_"You did, but we gotta make it official."_

_"So I need to sign some form, right? But I need to do something to sign it."_

_"Yes. I want you to tell me about Hydra. You must know somethings."_

_"Ok, well, Hydra's evil, and their bad, and Captain America almost defeated them during World War II. How's that?" _

_He glared at her._

_"Ok, ok. Look, just give me a map. I'll show you their bases that I know of."_

_She ended up showing him over thirty bases._

_"You got anymore info?"_

_She nodded. _

_"You should get better prison security. That's one of the ways Hydra recruits. Bust a ton of guys outta jail, and have them work for you."_

_"Not a bad system."_

_"Hydra and A.I.M. work with each other, Hydra has a plan to take the Avengers down, Hydra has a person working for them in the government, actually, more then one, and they want to make contact with Asgard, and have big scary gods help them take over the world. They're maniacs."_

_"Hydra has a plan to take the Avengers down?" He asked._

_"Yeah, they did. See, they know about Jason, Andrew, Mike and James. I didn't know that the Avengers had kids, well, except for Stark. But Hydra did. They were going to kidnap them or something. I only knew part of the plan, so not all of this is fact, but it's what they would probably do. They were going to kidnap them, and I think brainwash them like... like me. And they were going to turn us onto the Avengers, and have us kill them."_

_"How did Hydra know it would work?" _

_"What parent kills their own kid? And Natasha and Clint; they were just throwing me in there so I could keep them distracted while they others kill their parents, and when they did, they would come, and we would finish off the famous Black Widow and Hawkeye. Ta-Da, Earth's Mightiest Heroes, slain by their own children, and Hydra takes over."_

_"Is there a chance that could still happen?"_

_"Not without me. Hydra's gonna need to find another Roo to brainwash and turn into an assassin."_

_"Well, I think that's enough talk about Hydra." he pulled out a bunch of paper. "All you gotta do is finish all the paperwork."_

_"Ok... I think."_

_Thirty minutes later, Roo looks up. She finished most of the forms, but she has a few left._

_"Mister, what's my name?"_

_"What the hell are you talking about?" _

_"Well, I'm adopted, so does my last name change?"_

_"You're Roo Alexiana Kipellum Barton Romanoff."_

_"That's a mouthful."_

_A few minutes later, "I hafta go to school?!"_

_"Yes, when we first met, you mentioned that you wanted to learn more science, reading, and English."_

_"It was an excuse!"_

_"The Avengers' kids go to school."_

_"Where?"_

_"Here."_

_A few minutes after that, "Ok, I'm done! Yes! My arm is so tired!" _

_"Welcome to SHIELD, Agent Kipellum."_

Fury finished his report, and moved on to the Psych report, and sighed.

_"Hello, Agent Kipellum. I'm Dr. Adreet."_

_"I'm not a loony."_

_"I'm going to determine that. Now, may I ask, how are you coping with your family?"_

_"No, you may not ask."_

_"Agent, I'll need you to answer me."_

_"Fine. Every night I cry myself to sleep, and when I see something that reminds me of them, I start bawling. Oh, look! You have the exact pen my dad had! Whaaaaaa! I'm crying!"_

_"Please be serious."_

_"Ok, I coped by going to a bar, and drinking myself silly. Happy?"_

_"Please tell the truth."_

_"For all you know, I am! Hydra isn't really kid-friendly. Tons of bars around. And no one asked for a ID."_

_"We'll skip that. How are you coping with the brainwashing?" _

_"Oh, I don't know. How did you cope when you found out that the very organization you work for killed your family?"_

_"We'll skip that on as well. Now, I think maybe you might be a bit suicidal-"_

_"Suicidal?! No way!"_

_"But when you first met Director Fury, you said you didn't care if he pulled the trigger."_

_"I'm a spy, and an assassin. And in my job, lying is what we do. So, if you have any-"_

_"Whaaaaaaaa!" This time the doctor was actually crying. _

_"Hello, I'm Dr-" the new doctor started._

_"I don't care."_

_"Well, I want to know what you feel about your 'job' as an assassin. Do you feel horrible, guilty, remorse, for killing someone?"_

_"Murder... is easy."_

_The second doctor ran._

_"Hi. I'll just start where he left off. Do you feel anything when you kill someone?"_

_"Boredom, sadness."_

_"Sadness?" _

_"Yep, sadness that the job was so short, easy, and boring."_

_The third doctor fainted._

_"Um, hi. Do you feel anything else for killing someone?"_

_"Please give me that pen, and then I will talk." _

_"Ok, here, so, OWWWW!"_

_The fourth doctor became a porcupine._

_After the fifth doctor, (Who quit) the whole Psych Department went into the special room labeled, 'Hiding from Barton and Romanoff' and someone added with marker and paper, 'and Kipellum'. _

Fury rubbed his eyes, and sighed. SHIELD was getting crazier every day.


End file.
